Over you
by DANIHIGHLEY
Summary: After graduation Logan thinks back with the help of a little Daughtry.  Song Fic one shot.


Ok, So this has been playing in my head all day. I don't know if it's any good. but hey I like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: DO not own anything not the song or the peopel...ha ha I wish

* * *

Logan sat at the computer screen staring that the blinking cursor. What in the world was he doing. He heard the song start up again. The CD had not left the player for a week. He had not left his apartment. Colin and Finn had left numerous messages on his machine. He wasn't due to start in San Francisco till Tuesday. It was Saturday. He still had a few days to pack, he glanced around the apartment. Most of it done. His glance settled on a picture of Rory. It was at her 21st brithday. She had been so stressed that day. But she looked beautiful. She had her arm wrapped around Lane and she wore a smile on her face. He wished things were different. 

**Now that it's all said and done,**

**I can't believe you were the one**

**To build me up and tear me down,**

**Like an old abandoned house.**

**What you said when you left**

**Just left me cold and out of breath.**

**I fell too far, was in way too deep.**

**Guess I let you get the best of me.**

He knew all the words to the song. He couldn't help it, it was as if someone had come to him and said here. He had trusted her with his everything. She had saved him, and in turn he thought he had saved her. But he didn't.

_Rory,_

_I don't know why I'm writing you this letter. I don't know if I'll ever send it. But if I do, just bear with me. That day. Graduation day. I was sure you would say yes. So sure, when you told me the night before you had to think about things I figured you would just make one of your pro and con lists and I would come out on top. I was wrong._

The song continued on he breathed deep, lifting the glass to his lips. He grimaced. The liquor tasted sour, and warm he swallowed quickly.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

_I'm sure by now you are home. In Stars hollow, I hope your happy there. What am I saying. That town loves you and you'll always be happy there. I hope that one day, I'll look back and realize the answers were there all along. I never once want you to think that I don't love you. I will always love you Ace. You were the one who made me realize growing up and getting old was ok. That is was worth the hurt if I let myself fall._

**You took a hammer to these walls,**

**Dragged the memories down the hall,**

**Packed your bags and walked away.**

**There was nothing I could say.**

**And when you slammed the front door shut,**

**A lot of others opened up,**

**So did my eyes so I could see**

**That you never were the best for me.**

He reread his words. God he sounded like a loser. Someone pouring out his feeling to the girl who rejected him. He slammed his fist down on the desk. Why hadn't he seen the signs. She had been changing. Pulling away. Unsure of what they would do. They had done the long distance thing, it had worked fine. He had missed her like crazy and she had missed him. Maybe that would solve the problem, he would get her a job in San Francisco. His dad had connections and the S. F. Chronicle. He reached for the phone, glancing in the direction of the bottle of Gin that sat there. It was almost gone, he stopped himself from calling his dad. He was drunk and didn't even know it.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

_No matter what Ace i want you to know that the hurt was worth the fall, I enjoyed every second of life with you. I hope that one day we'll meet again. and then maybe then we can be friends. I leave soon, and honestly it would just hurt too much to see you. I'm ok. Have a good life Ace, remember I love you and no matter what, I'm here._

_Logan_

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**The song made him angry. It was how he felt but some things he got wrong. He would do whatever she wanted to have her back. But it was too late he had lost her.**

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**Well I'm putting my heart back together,**

**'Cause I got over you.**

**Well I got over you.**

**I got over you.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

"Rory!" Lorelei screamed from the mail box.

"Sheesh. You could not walk 20 feet to the door and hand me the mail?"Rory yelled from the front door.

"No, you see I thought I should work on my yelling now since we're going to be making all of those long distance phone calls and the service is not right and we can't hear because of the crappy reception. Do they even have cell phone towers in Kansas." She was getting quieter now her throat hurting from yelling.

"Ok I get the point see I'm right here, so what why did you yell for me to begin with."

"You got a letter." She handed her the envelope gauging her reaction to see who it was from.

"It's from Logan." The tears had already began to form.


End file.
